1. Field of the Invention.
The invention relates to a device for pivoting a vehicle door or a vehicle lid (rear opening, engine hood, etc.), which is connected in a rotationally fixed manner to a hinge bracket, about a hinge pin.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a device is known, for example, from DE 200 04 973 U1. This known device comprises a drive with a lever mechanism in the case of which a crank lever acts on the hinge bracket of the rear opening of the vehicle via two bracket-like drive levers which extend in the axial direction of the vehicle and are arranged one behind the other. In this case, the drive lever which is directed toward the hinge bracket acts on a region of the hinge bracket which is spaced apart from the hinge pin. This known device has, inter alia, the disadvantage that it takes up a relatively large amount of space.
A device in which the drive is connected to the hinge pin of the respective rear opening is also known. Although such known devices can be arranged in the corresponding vehicle in a more space-saving manner than the device disclosed in DE 200 04 973 U1, it has been found that, in order to transmit the forces from the drive to the rear opening, the hinges have to be reinforced in relation to conventional rear-opening hinges. As a result, in the case of vehicles of the same type, but without a drive for automatic actuation of the rear opening, either it is necessary to use different (weaker) hinges than for vehicles with a drive for automatic rear-opening actuation or, in the case of the vehicles without a drive, it is necessary for the hinges to be over-sized.